Like Old Times
by Pretty Miss Me
Summary: A companion fic to The Journal... Lily and Jame's POV and how they remeber how things used to be (when they were young and innocent) as their romance blossoms..rating for later chapters
1. Study Habits

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter although I so wish I did. This is a companion fic to Azure Luna's The Journal. So she owns the implied Sirius/Remus pairing and she also owns the original fic. So u may find some things similar in them. 

Lily Evans was walking down the hallway to the boy's dormitory to study with James that night because he said he needed help with his charms homework and since she's at the top of the class and had already finished it, she agreed to help the young man. Walking down the corridor like this reminded her of the last time he needed her help in Charms, late at night, a couple years ago in their fourth year...All of a sudden she felt a flash back coming on and decided that since she was early, and James could wait anyways, to stop and soak up the childhood memory for a few minutes....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Lily poked her big fourteen-year-old head out of her dormitory and gave the secret call that she and her best friend James had made up in their first year, to the open boy's dormitory and waited patiently until he appeared. She ran her slim creamy fingers through her auburn hair, out of habit, and let her bright emerald eyes drat around the hallway anxiously. It was a few minutes before a messy jet-black covered head peeked out of the door, saw her and motioned with his hands for ten more minutes. Lily let out an exasperated sign and nodded her approval before turning around and going back to her bed. 

            Fifteen minutes later, James Potter poked his head sheepishly in the door and scanned the room for Lily. He found her sitting cross-legged on her bed, waiting for him. 

            "Sorry I was late, Sirius was…Uh… telling me something important," He muttered, it was awfully nice of her to do this and he didn't want to make her think that he didn't want to be here and that he was only here for homework help-because he wasn't. James had been having some trouble with his hormones lately. Sometimes he felt like he wanted to be more than friends with Lily and thought she felt the same but wasn't sure.

            "You ready to begin?" She asked him while gazing deeply into his sapphire eyes. 

            "Huh? Oh ya, sure whenever you're ready," 

            "I've been ready! You were the one 15 minutes late!" She screeched at him. Lately she had been really moody, Lily noticed, and was ticked off easily. 

            "Sorry," James replied while flinching slightly at the fact that his friend had become so temperamental these pats few days. She flashed him a warm smile that made him go week in the knees. 

            "That's ok…" Lily said while thinking of an icebreaker to make uneasy silence that hung in between them end. "Can you believe how elementary this assignment is? I mean the first years have harder! We don't need to review this stuff!" 

            "Actually I was having some trouble with it," James tried to say with out blushing and stammering like he usually did when he talked to Lily. "I think I was gone when we did it…"

            "Oh," Lily replied quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, James,"

            "That's ok. I'm just glad that you are willing to help me…So what are we going to practice on?"

            "Uh, well, how about the bed curtains?" She suggested for lack of a better idea. 

            "Ok, good idea."

            For the next half-hour the two innocently practiced closing and opening the curtain. Since James isn't usually this quiet it started to freak Lily out. He was normally a smart aleck and made all the wise cracks in class. She thought that by now he would have made at least some kind of comment. 

            "So, what's have you been doing lately? I haven't seen you around much, you're usually always with Sirius," Lily asked questioningly. She had only meant it as a question and used it to make small talk and nothing more. Unfortunately James took it as an accusation.  

            "Oh, sorry. I hadn't noticed too much. We have been really busy working on some new Quidditch strategies." James said a little apologetically in the beginning with growing enthusiasm for his favorite sport. 

            "Oh really? How's it coming?" 

            "Great, I think that we really have a chance at the Cup!"

            "That's incredible!"

            "So…Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

            "Oh, I don't know… I haven't really thought about it,"

            "Oh, did you hear that Sirius is going with your friend…uh what's her name?"

            "Oh, Ella?"

            "Yeah, that's the girl. But you want to know a secret?"

            "Sure!"

            "Remus has been acting like…I dunno…jealous or something," This surprised Lily. He was usually so laid back…

            "Really? Why would he be jealous? If he wants to go with some one I know a girl who might want to go with him…" Lily offered.

            "Nah, I already tried that with him. So, are you going or not?" James was insistent, he _had to go with Lily. _

            "I guess I will probably go," Lily mused.

            "Well, uh, do you think that, you would possibly-uh- gowithme?" James said the part in such a rush that Lily almost couldn't understand him.

            "James Potter! I can't believe you just asked me that! You're my best friend! I could never have romantical feelings for you! It would ruin our friendship!"  He caught Lily off guard and decided to go in for the kill. Pull the ultimate move. As James went over the "game plan" in his head using all the lame words that Sirius had told him, he realized how this sounded much more like a mission to the moon than asking out his best friend. 

                James leaned in, parted his lips slightly before meeting a mass full of thick auburn hair. Lily had turned her head ad he tried to kiss her '

_               I knew this was a bad idea_ James thought as he grabbed his wand and ran out the door and back into his dormitory. That night had to have been the worst ever for him. Especially since Sirius keep quizzing him on the events. Remus just sat on his bed and watched them quietly; he always did this when they talked about girls. 

                Lily stayed up and didn't get that much sleep after James had tried to kiss her. She didn't want him to kiss her did she? He was just her best friend and nothing more right? Or wasn't he? When he tried to kiss her and ask her out a strange feeling coursed through her veins. One that she had never felt before. This was all too new to Lily. She knew she was going to hate this part of her life. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flash back*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Gosh, I thought I had forgotten that_. Lily thought as she continued through the hall and down to the boy's dormitory.  

            _Knock, knock, knock._ After knocked as loudly as possible and hurting her knuckles in the process, Lily waited as patiently as possible for some one to answer the door.  Then all of a sudden the door was flung open and standing there was a young man of sixteen with long, shaggy black hair and twinkling silver eyes. 

            "Silly-Frilly-Lily-Bud!" Sirius cried out all in one breath, before nearly crushing her rib cage in a bear hug. _Gosh, he's gotten stronger and muscular over the summer_! Lily thought as she admired his biceps. _ Too bad he's gay and taken by Remus…_

            "Do I know you?" Lily asked half jokingly, since when was Sirius this friendly? _Since he's become gay and doesn't like girls so he doesn't have to worry about a girl friend getting jealous_ Lily thought. 

            "You were always so funny Lily!" he replied happily as he welcomed her into the room and over to James's bed which used to be his until they switched.

            "Siri! I'm here for James, remember!" Lily said as she sat down and pretended to seductively lay back, as if inviting him on to. "Besides, aren't you taken?"

            "Me and James switched you Silly Lily!" Remus had shifted uncomfortably in his seat at his desk, where he was doing homework, when Lily joked about Sirius being taken. What if he really wasn't gay? "And, no, I am not taken!" Sirius replied indignantly to Remus's relief. 

            Just then James entered the room to find everyone laughing at some joke, and Lily, the girl that he'd been after for two years, lying on his bed! 

            "Thank you, God!" James said under his breath. 

            "Oh, hi Jamesie! I didn't notice you'd walked in! What was that you'd said?" Sirius said before walking over to Remus and staring intently over his shoulder, sending chills down Remus's back as Sirius breathed down his neck and on his ear. 

            "So Lils? You ready to start studying?" James said as he walked over to his bed and sat on it next to Lily, studying her face, trying to memorize every beautiful feature in case he was never this close to her again. 

            "Yeah, sure. I've been waiting for you," She replied as he pulled the curtains around them. Sirius looked at Remus mischievously before going and trying to hear every word that the two inside James's bed said. 

            "So, we're gonna work on Silencing Charms then?" That was the only and last muffled thing that they heard from their for the rest of the night. And if they remembered correctly, Lily didn't leave until the crack of dawn the next morning. 

Author's Notes:

KK how as it? Horrible huh? Well review and tell me how I did! Oh if u liked it them u'll love The Journal!!!!!!


	2. About Last Night

Dislcaimer: I don't own harry potter or lily or james or anyone for that matter. If u think I do then tell me and if u think I do but I really don't and u lead me to believe that I really do cos im very gullible then ull be paying my lawyer and law suit that will be filed against me! .Oh! I DO own Jasmine, Daisy, Violet, and Rose! HA! I do own something!!!  
  
Lily woke up that morning and was surprised to find that she was still in James's arms and in his bed! She must have spent the night like this! Oh, what the others must be thinking! As silently and swiftly as Lily could, she snuck out of James's arms and crept quietly out the door and back into her own dormitory. One in there she knew her friends would want to know where she was and since she didn't want to tell them and they knew she was usually an early riser, she hurriedly grabbed her robes and uniform before rushing into the showers. She knew that Daisy would be all over her asking if spending the night with James meant that she was 'with him' now. And Rose would be all-cautious and tell her not to jump into things and then Violet would just want to know all the details and gossip. All the while Jasmine would sit back and laugh at her friends' silliness until she could get Lily all alone and by themselves and then she would do all that stuff that everyone else did. Except Lily didn't mind when jasmine did it because Jasmine was her best friend.  
  
" I knew I'd find you here," An icy voice said from the dark depths of the bathroom and dragged Lily out of her imagination and back to reality to see her worst enemy's new boyfriend standing in front of her. Lucius Malfoy. How could scum like that get into Gryffindor? Who gave him the password? Let alone even if he did manage to threaten it out of someone what in the bloody hell was he doing in the girls' lavatory?  
  
"I just came here to tell you to tell James to stay away form my woman," Lucius said with venom dripping dangerously from each word.  
  
"Why would James need a warning for anything?" She replied back testily.  
  
"If he knows what's good for him, he'll meet me in the astronomy tower tonight," He said and then with out a backwards glance he left the bathroom leaving Lily all alone once again, in the bathroom. She glanced shakily around before stepping into the shower and washing herself and then proceeding with her morning ritual while trying to act normal and calm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*At the Breakfast table*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Lily, why didn't you come to bed last night?" Violet asked as she casually slipped into the seat to the left of Lily where she usually sat. Daisy had just settled herself across from Lily and next to Rose as she heard Violet ask the question they all had been wondering that morning. Lily was about to open her mouth to answer when James suddenly walked by and flashed Lily a genuine smile that she hadn't received since they were in fourth year. She couldn't help blush which only made her friends more suspicious, they all knew what had happened between the two all those years ago but they didn't know what happened last night.  
  
"Now you have to tell us what happened!" Daisy squealed as she impulsively squeezed her friend's arm.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay I will." Lily started before winking at James as he patted the empty seat next to him and her friends saw all this. "Later!" Lily ran off and around the table and didn't stop until she was next to James and smiling up at him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and embraced her in a quick hug before going back to his conversation. She sat there and listened to the guys talk on and on about quidditch and how they hated the Slytherins so much and what to do for their next prank when all of a sudden James jumped up, upsetting his plate and nearly knocking over Sirius.  
  
"I have to go!" James shouted. "I'm supposed meet with the professor before potions class today." His voice trailed off as he ran out of the hall and down towards the dungeons.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?" Lily asked the others as she gave them questioning looks. Soon the rest of the student started to slowly drift out of the hall and onto their morning classes, a few students here and there lingered a while longer. After a little bit Lily, Sirius and Remus were the only ones there. Remus shook his sandy hair, rubbed his eyes a few times before getting up saying rather quietly that they should be leaving if they wanted to make it all the way down to the dungeons for Potions on time. Lily got up and stretched her arms and back out while Sirius made a big show about getting up and yawning and the whole nine yards the headmaster had to hurry them out the door.  
  
When they eventually got to class they had a reality slap by the detentions the professor was waving in their faces when they realized how late they actually were. They all three receive detentions to help scrub the floors from top to bottom. This really bummed Lily out because she had other things on her mind. Like what Lucius wanted and how she should tell James. Over the years she had observed that the best way to tell him something was just to put it out in the open, say it straight out. She took her set next to Jasmine who raised her eyebrows questioningly as to ask why the prefect Lily Potter should be late to a class and to receive a detention for it.  
  
"What happened to you last night Lils?" Jasmine asked in a whisper as to not to get her best friend in more trouble than she already was.  
  
"Nothing, I was helping James with our Charms assignment," Lily whispered back as she pretended to take notes on Polyjuice potions.  
  
"James didn't seem to need help in class yesterday, he got it right after you did!" Jasmine whispered trying tom in as much emphasis she could on her reply.  
  
"He did? I never noticed that, I thought it was weird because he always did so well at Charms even if Transfiguration was his best subject," Lily mused as she jotted down a few necessary notes.  
  
"I think he's just trying to get you because after all you are one of the only girls he hasn't done with."  
  
"No, I don't think so. He may have changed but I don't think he changed that much. What if he just wants to be friends again?" Lily said as she bent over and concentrated on the lecture the teacher was giving.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that day at Lunch*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey you," James said warmly as he wrapped his left arm around Lily and used his right to slightly push up his glasses. It was funny because most guys who wore glasses were considered geeks but there something about him that made his glasses fit him and his face to make him not a weird nerd. She leaned into him as she filled her plate with food and her goblet with pumpkin juice.  
  
"Did you really need my help last night?" Lily asked James right before he was about to dig in.  
  
"No," James replied quietly, he didn't want to tell her his real motivation and that she would be useful in a plan he was devising. So he decided to change to subject. "So uh, I got this excellent plan to get back the Slytherins! I'll tell you about it later on!" He said before motioning to Remus and Sirius that they needed to go. Lily didn't have any afternoon classes with him and didn't see him until dinner. She has really wished that if he was going to change the subject that he could have at least stuck around. Lucius was really starting to creep her out; he always seemed to be lurking in the shadows and around every corner. Lily got up to leave and bumped into someone.  
  
"You should really watch where you're going, you filthy little mudblood!" A vicious voice said in her ear as she looked up to apologize for her carelessness.  
  
"Lucius, please move before I get mad," Lily replied coolly. Lucius didn't have tome for games so he simply moved to the side and Lily rushed on her to her class.  
  
A/N: Ok, ok ok I know you all waited a long time for this one and I haven't updated it as much as my others but im sorry.I hoped u liked it , I tired to make it long to make up for laziness!!! Oh and don't forget to read The Journal! Oh and some other good Lily/James ones are Entranced and then the squeal, Forever Yours! I lived those..oh and uh Lily and James: What REALLY happened is great too!!!!!!gotta go ill try and post this next one up soon. oh and thanks to all my reviewers!!!! Im doin this for u! Oh and one last note! i know i know i know the names r cheesy but hey it works it fits its my fic!!!!! Ok ok I lied heres one last note: if I didn't sat it before im sorry this took so long..ive been workinf way too much on Coming Back and other stuff you guys cant blame me though cos it gets more reviews so if u want me to update fater u might want to send more reviews...oh and ill be gone this weekend on a trip but ill be back and will hopefull have some of the next chapter written so that I can post uh four on like june 8 or sometime around then cos I got promotion stuff goin on! (im graduating form 8th grade!!!)k well ill cya ! 


	3. Vengence is Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or anything! I do own Lily's friends though! I made them up they're mine! All mine you hear me? MINE!  
  
Chapter 3- Alone Time  
  
"How'd it go?" Lily asked James excitedly. He had just gotten back from pulling one of the most ultimate pranks on Slytherin.  
  
"Yeah! We got so much blackmail! Sirius even had the brains to record it and Remus wrote everything down while I interrogated them!" James said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well? What did you guys find out?!" Lily asked. She was dying to know something about Lucius. Especially since he stood James up when he asked him to meet him a couple nights ago. And they were almost caught out of bed after hours!  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, I can't tell you. Not yet anyways." James said as he stroked her hair and gave her forehead a soft kiss. There hadn't been anything he couldn't tell her before. There was that one time.  
  
********************************Flashback*******************************  
  
"Lily, I can't tell! It's- it's a guy thing!" James had to keep his voice down. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, a shy fourth year prankster. At the moment his best friend Lily Evans was being too caring and wanted to know what he had been doing all night and why he didn't come study with her for Transfiguration, like he promised.  
  
"Why not James? Why haven't you been hanging out with me anymore? All you do is hang out with them!" Lily screamed as she pointed to the two boys standing not far off. James ran a hand through his messy jet-black hair. He glanced over at his sandy haired friend who was looking quiet pale at the moment; last night had been a full moon.  
  
"I -can't-tell-you-Lilly-Evans!" James yelled at the top of his lungs drawing an awful lot of attention that was unwanted and made him nervous yet Lily didn't seem to notice or care at all. "I would if I could but I just simply cannot tell you! I made a promise!"  
  
A flash of auburn hair was all that could be seen as Lily Turned on her heel and headed up to her dorm room. She slammed the door and flung herself onto her bed in a heap of tears. It took just about the rest of her strength to pull her curtains closed before she cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Awww man, I feel so bad." James said, shaking his head as he slumped his shoulders and walked back to his friends. Remus patted his back and gave him a comforting smile. From the look in his eyes James could tell he was grateful that James didn't tell but was also deeply saddened that not telling made her incredibly upset.  
  
"You can tell her someday, just not today. Right Remus?" Sirius said soothingly. "Lily will understand James,"  
  
James went to bed depressed and wondering what to do. He and Lily had gotten into little spats here and there before but nothing like this. She had always been so trusting and if there had ever been something that he really couldn't tell her he thought that she'd be cool with it and understand but maybe he was wrong. But then again whenever they got into their little fights he never seemed to care this much. He had never made her this upset.  
  
****************************End of Flashback****************************  
  
"James? James!" Lily said James had a glazed look in his eyes. Like he was off in some far away land.  
  
"Oh huh? What, were you saying something Lils?" James asked as he came back from whatever la-la land he was on.  
  
"Nothing.but why can't you tell me?" Lily pressed on.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Not today, but some day soon. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, I have to go anyways,"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Detention with Sirius and Remus," She signed and turned to trudge out the door but stopped and turned back around when she felt James grab her hand.  
  
"Stay," He pleaded along with puppy dog eyes. His ice blue eyes bored sweetly down into her emerald green ones. She never could resist that face!  
  
"But Jamsie! I have to help Remmie and Siri out! I was late too!" Lily said as she wrapped her arms around James's neck and kissed his nose. He caught her mouth and trapped her in a kiss that she couldn't say no to.  
  
"Let's give them some 'alone time'" James replied slyly.  
  
"You animal! And we can have some 'alone time' of our own! Wait- do you know what I know?" Lily asked.  
  
"Probably, but does it matter?" James said with out letting her answer and kissing her again.  
  
******************************Several hours later***************************  
"So, where do you think Lily is?" Sirius asked Remus while he opened the door with his back to the room, for what was probably the millionth time.  
  
"Give you three guesses," Remus replied gleefully. He took out his wand and wrote in the air 'Do your impression of McGonagall!' Sirius nodded and dramatically puffed up his chest to impress Moony.  
  
"Oh MY! What are you kids doing in here? James? Lily? The school's perfect prefect couple too! I am shocked!" Sirius bellowed as loud and best as he could in a voice so like McGonagall you would have thought it was she. Made both Lily and James jump bout a mile in the air, hit their heads on the ceiling and realize it was only Padfoot. Lily blushed as red as hr hair and quietly gave James a kiss good bye on the cheek and went back to her dormitory.  
  
"Padfoot, when I get my hand on you I am going to kill you!" James roared as he reached across for Sirius's neck. Remus didn't want Sirius to get hurt so he decided to see if they wanted to take a swim in the lake.  
  
"James, knock it off he was only joking. Anyways, lets all just go for a swim in the lake!" Remus said somewhat annoyed. He was too tired to baby-sit them At least if they went swimming they could entertain themselves.  
  
"Yeah, James especially you! You really need you 'cool' off!" Sirius said with a nudge and a wink. James didn't get it.  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked as he walked over to get his swimming suit out form his trunk. He turned back to face his friends after he got his suit out and held his arms up questioningly. Sirius glanced down just below James's belt to show him exactly what he meant. Unfortunately every one in the room looked too.  
  
"Oh shit!" James muttered. "Ok, uhhh what should I do?"  
  
"Go down to the lake right now and we'll make something up for Lily Billy!" Sirius said gleefully. Boy would they have a fun time explaining this one!  
  
"Okay, I'm going now!" James said as he dashed out the door, nearly knocking Lily over as she walked into the room to see what they should do tonight.  
  
"Where's James going?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, we decided to go to the lake and he volunteered to go and make sure no one else is there." Sirius explained coolly not letting Lily know the real reason.  
  
"Okay, I'll go put my suit on and then meet you guys in the common room?" Lily said before walking back to the dormitory to out on her black bikini. When she came out into the common room a few minutes there was a crowd around Sirius and Remus. She hurried down the staircase to see what they were up to this time. *I can never leave them alone for two minutes can I? * When she finally pushed her way to the front she found that they had changed into their suits already- especially Sirius!  
  
"Sirius! What are you wearing!" Lily gasped as she looked his boy over, true it was nice but he was gay and she had a boyfriend of her own. What made her eyes pop out and everyone crowd was the fact that he was wearing a bright green Speedo! And Remus was just there standing there with a smirk on his face in his green Hawaiian print swim shorts that were all the latest style in America. He seemed to be enjoying this! Remus should have at least been somewhat nervous but no!  
  
"What Lily Billy? This old thing? You can't possibly think that this is my real suit! You have got to be kidding me!" Sirius said and with a wave of his wand his Speedo changed into black swim shorts with red hearts on them. Then with another wave four towels appeared on his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
"Uh, Yeah sure," Lily stammered as they left the throng of people and headed for the Lake.  
  
At the Lake James was already swimming the backstroke lazily while looking at the clouds trying to see which one looked like a dinosaur or an ice cream cone...you know what I mean! All of a sudden Sirius came running and leaped into the water right on James's head, which he could only have managed with some spell like Wingardium Leviosa! Lily looked over and saw Remus clutching his wan and watching Sirius sail through the air.  
  
"Hey Remus! Follow my lead when I give you the signal," She whispered into his ear, hoping to create something between him and Sirius as a thank you for cleaning the dungeon with out her. "Hey guys! I don't think I want to come in! It looks too cold!"  
  
"What are you talking about Lily?" James said as he hurried to the shore to pick her up and dump her in the water. She gave a pretend squeal as James wrapped one arm around her waste and the other around her thighs as he picked her up like a sack of potatoes. The next thing she knew cold water was rushing over her face. She looked up and saw Remus ripping off his shirt and diving head first off a rock near by, resurfacing and joining then a few moments later.  
  
The four friends frolicked in the water for a few hours until Lily was tired out and lay out on a hill to let the sundry her off. She put on a little skirt that she got with her bathing suit and tried to doze off. Sirius cast a silencing spell on him and crept up behind Lily, cast Wingardium Leviosa to lift her up off the ground without her noticing and plot her in the water.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed as she fell into the water with a huge splash. "Oh my gosh! I think I lost my bottoms!"  
  
"Aquaoptis!" James muttered so that he could help her look and hopefully get a look himself.  
  
"Found it!" Lily said a moment later as she had Remus help her retie the skirt that had fallen off in the water. James came up mumbling and grumbling about how he was tricked. Lily caught Remus's eye and winked at him hoping he would get the clue have Sirius go help him. "Thank you Remmie!"  
  
"I think I'll have another go on the rock." Remus said to Sirius before he scrambled out of the water and over the boulder he had jumped off of earlier. "Kowabunga!"  
  
Everyone laughed at their friend's enthusiasm. It was good to see him up and around considering that the full moon had passed a couple weeks ago and that he wasn't he usual sickly self. Remus spent more time underwater this time using the Aquaoptis spell to locate where Sirius was and to resurface near him.  
  
"Gotcha!" Remus yelled as he popped out of the water and tickled Sirius side, breaking into peals of laughter himself. Sirius in turn spun around and tried to grab anything he could to get Remus back.  
  
"Oh No! I think you pulled my pants off!" Remus yelled as he cast Aquaoptis and went down to look for them. Sirius followed suit without realizing what he might be seeing if Remus had actually lost his pants!  
  
Authors notes: Thanks a bunch for being so supportive! Your reviews like that are what make me wanna continue the fics! Not the kind that I get from demon dude! So thanks a bunch and if u wanna know more about the pranks read The Journal by AzureLuna! Shes my pal and an excellent writer I recommend all her fics! Ok well im sorry it took so long ff.net has been having some problems and ive been lazy that's I made this one a good one and extra lnog to make it up! Have fun! 


	4. Author's note and i bit extra

Hey everyone its me. I am so sorry for not updating! Its hard cos this is a companion fic and well I have to wait for my fried to update before I can so while u wit I suggest you read her fic. Its caleed The Journal by AzureLuna. Yeah its good and it has the WHOLE prank in there and you see I wrote the las chapter before she had written somemof her stuff so it's a bit awkward and may clash im sorry if you are reading them both and get confused! This was just to tell you that I'm still alive and well... heres a bit of junk to fill in for you! It's a funny little thingy I made up in myhead duing soccer practice.  
  
Shag (in soccer) = get the ball  
  
Soccer =football in Europe  
  
"Hey guys wanna play a game?" Dean asked his fellow Gryfifindors one sunny Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Sure, but what?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I'll teach you guys to play a game from back home its called Soccer/Football"  
  
"Ok sure," Everyone agreed.  
  
Out on the field  
  
"Okay! Good job Hermione!" Dean yelled as she kicked it past Ron. "WOW! That one went far! Don't worry Ron, I'll shag the ball!" Dean yelled as he saw Ron going after the ball. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and begrudgingly watched Dean. He jogged over to the ball and stopped it.  
  
"Harry, is he really-going to –shag- the ball?" Ron asked.  
  
"It must mean something different..." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'll ask him..." Harry said as Dean kicked the ball back to Harry. "hey, Dean!"  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"What did you mean when you said you'd 'shag' the ball?" Harry asked a bit uneasy. Dean looked at him funny for a second then started to laugh his head off.  
  
"Oh sorry guys! 'Shag' means to retrieve the ball!" Dean said through fits of laughter. They didn't see what was so hilarious but were till able to chuckle a bit at their foolishness. At that moment, Draco decided to take a afternoon flight on his new broom.  
  
Flying over the pitch in loose, easy circles he watched the opposing house run around after a black and white ball wondering what the heck they were doing. He thought of cursing the ball but it was moving to fast in directions that he couldn't find a pattern in.  
  
"Wow Hermione! You're a natural!" Dean yelled as she kicked the ball past Harry.  
  
"I'll shag the ball!" Harry offered, trying out the new word. Draco did a double take and hearing those words flew over to get a closer look. Was Potter really going to do this? He swooped down even farther, watching Harry's every step. He was going at a light jog towards the ball, he must have been wearing an old pair of pants for he stumbled and fell on his knees right before the ball. 'Bloody Hell! He's really going to do it!"  
  
Draco wasn't watching where he was flying and kept flying closer and closer to Harry. By the time Harry was reaching out to pick up the ball and get back up Draco was no more than a few feet above Harry.  
  
BAM! Draco landed on Harry's back and he rolled onto his back leaving Draco, pinning him to the ground. Both we breathing heavily and surprised.  
  
"Harry! Have you gotten the Ball yet?" Hermione yelled a bit worried at what was taking him so long.  
  
"Yeah! Draco's helping me Shag it! It went farther than we thought!" Harry yelled back, shoving Draco off and giving him a shy smile.  
  
Ok I hope you guys liked that! 


End file.
